Birds of a Feather
Birds of a Feather is a 2D collectathon sandbox platformer developed and published by Ghostrealm Studios for the Enigma console. Story Two birds, a duck known as Felton and an owl known as Trent, have been best friends ever since their childhood, to the point where they're roommates. When the new "Exvento Swap" console is released, they manage to snag one amidst the stock issues. However, as they're about to play it within their nestlike home, a giant hawk known as Vance the Skythief, flies towards their home, snatching their console and TV. After a rant in which Vance details how hard it's been to secure the console, he flies towards the nearby mountains. The two birds, heartbroken, decide to take back the console, by navigating the world in search of the Golden Eggs, which are necessary to pay off the Breadkeeper, a pigeon who's in charge of travel between the different regions of the world. Controls Birds of a Feather is built for the Enigma console, utilizing most of its features. Gameplay Birds of a Feather is a 2D sandbox platformer that takes place in large, open levels that lack time limits and loop around. Said levels are designed around obtaining Golden Eggs, collectables needed to open up access to the next area of the game. The player controls both Felton and Trent (though other duos can be unlocked later on) as a combined duo, in a similar vein to the Sonic the Hedgehog games. The leader can be switched between at any time however. Flight A major part of the game is flight, in that the characters of the game can fly through the open sandbox levels of the game. By running for a certain duration of time, you fill up the Flight Meter, which allows you to ascend into the sky. While in the sky, you will fall unless you flap your wings to the rhythm with the or button. Each character has a different rhythm they need to flap their wings to. However, you can't fly forever, and will eventually hit the ground regardless of how well you perform. Collectables Birds of a Feather has many different collectables to be obtained. Golden Eggs Golden Eggs are arguably the most important collectable in the game, functioning similarily to Donkey Kong 64's Golden Bananas and Super Mario Odyssey's Power Moons. These collectables are rewards for completing various platforming challenges as well as exploring the areas, and are needed to open up the Boss Gate of the area you're in. Feathers Feathers are the main currency of the game, found in large numbers. They're used to buy things from shops, and some are required to open up the Boss Gate alongside other collectables. Regional Feathers Regional Feathers are area-specific collectables that can only be used in the area they're found in. They're used to buy things and open up the Boss Gate. Worms Worms restore one health wedge when collected. You have eight wedges by default, and if you run out of health, you lose ten Feathers and respawn at a nearby checkpoint. Phoenix Orbs In each area there's three Phoenix Orbs, gated behind lengthy platforming challenges. Collecting all three enables the use of the Phoenix form in that area, which makes you invincible, increases movement speed, and allows for unlimited flight for twenty seconds. However, this ability has a two-minute cooldown, and cannot be used in certain areas. It's activated by pressing a button on the bottom touch screen. Areas Ten different Areas exist in Birds of a Feather. To open up the next area, you need to collect a certain amount of Golden Eggs, Feathers, and Regional Feathers to open up the Boss Gate, and then defeat the boss. List coming soon... Trivia *Birds of a Feather takes heavy inspiration from the flash game Super Mario 63, which was a Mario fangame designed similarily to Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, but from a 2D perspective. Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Enigma Games